


A Series of Drarry Prompts

by dracodormit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, One-Shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracodormit/pseuds/dracodormit
Summary: Prompt #1Quote: "Can I tell you a secret?"Prompt: Harry and Draco are both wandering the halls of the castle because neither of them can sleep. They run into each other and start talking about everything.





	1. Tell Me a Secret

**Tell Me a Secret**

Harry can’t sleep. Nightmares are getting more and more vivid and it is hard for him to separate the nightmares that are caused by Voldemort’s intrusion into Harry’s mind and the nightmares of Harry’s own imagination. That’s why Harry finds himself strolling around the quiet castle during the nights. It’s also the only time Harry can get some peace from all the students’ worshipping and professors’ nagging about doing homework and studying.

So it’s no wonder that on a certain Thursday night, with his invisibility cloak in hand, Harry wanders around mindlessly. Completely lost in thought, he enters the Great Hall. Harry doesn’t notice where he is until he bumps into a table and stumbles.

“Bloody hell,” he mutters to himself as pain soars through his left leg. He rubs the leg and looks around. The place is empty and up on the ceiling a million of bright stars are illuminated. The Great Hall looks entirely different when empty and dark. Harry has to admit it’s quite a lovely sight. He walks around it, observing the details he hasn’t bothered to notice before and becomes completely engrossed in them. Suddenly the sound of footsteps reaches his ears and instinctively tries to put the cloak over his head. But the person approaching him notices the movement before Harry can completely disappear.

“Potter!” Draco Malfoy whisper-yells. Hurrying closer, he grasps the cloak and pulls it off of Harry. The green eyes meet Draco’s and a frown creeps onto Harry’s face.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asks angrily and pulls the cloak from Draco’s grip. He folds it and tucks it under his arm.  
“What am I doing here? I could ask you the same thing, Potter!” Draco spats and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“I couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to wake others up,” Harry admits quietly and lowers his gaze. Anger is still pulsing in him but slowly disappearing. Draco stiffens and looks at Harry in disbelief. He can’t believe Harry just admitted something to him without anger seeping from his voice.  
“Hmm…” Is the only response from him. Harry lifts his gaze and meets Draco’s eyes again. Once again filled with confidence, he straightens himself and lifts him left eyebrow.  
“You still haven’t answered my question, Malfoy.”

“I couldn’t sleep either,” Draco answers emotionlessly.  
This time Harry is the one to respond with the “Hmm…” and laughter threatens to burst out as Draco sends him a scowling look. He is aware that this whole situation and conversation is bordering on childish but truth to be told, he needs these spontaneous childish moments and laughter episodes sometimes. So that’s why the laughter bubbles out of him and in mere seconds he is clutching his sides and doubling over.

Draco looks at him completely terrified of what is going on. “Potter? Is everything alright?”  
Harry looks up and then laughs even harder. “Yes,” he whizzes. “Everything is fine.”

“Why are you laughing?” Draco is still confused and slightly concerned.  
“I don’t know! It’s just funny,” Harry replies and tries to calm down. His face is red and warm, and his cheeks hurt a bit.  
“You’re weird, Potter.” Draco mutters but Harry just flashes him a sincere grin.  
“Believe me, I know.” The response shocks Draco even more and he has to sit down on a nearby bench. Harry follows him and sits down next to him. It seems like all the differences and disagreements had disappeared in this quiet place with just the two of them sitting next to each other. Draco finds it quite weird. He can’t recall a time when they talked without insults and anger. It feels like Harry had laughed in front of him, so openly, for the first time since they’ve known each other. A warm feeling spreads inside Draco’s stomach and he tries really hard not to read too much into anything. They’ve never been friends and this kind and comfortable silence between them doesn’t mean anything, he tries to reassure himself.

And next to him, Harry has very similar thoughts. He sneaks a glance at Draco and blushes immensely when he finds Draco looking at him as well. Draco flushes too and looks away. The silence stretches and while it is comfortable, Harry itches to say something.  
“It’s the nightmares,” he suddenly blurts.  
“Huh?” Draco asks and looks at him.

“I can’t sleep because of the nightmares. I’m afraid of them and I’m afraid of falling asleep.”  
“Oh… I have those too…” Draco admits and looks down at his fumbling hands.

“You do?” Harry asks surprised, though honestly he shouldn’t be so surprised about it.  
“Yes… ever since the Dark Lord has returned and started living in our house.” Draco stops. He is afraid of continuing and telling too much, revealing his weaknesses. But Harry takes Draco’s hand in his and offers him a consoling smile. The feeling of warm hands around his cold one encourages Draco to tell Harry more. So he does that, and they talk for a long time. They talk about the most random stuff, about Quidditch and about their professors. The initial awkwardness between them disappears after a while and they find themselves leaning against each other as they laugh at some fact that Draco tells Harry about.

Time passes and soon the hour strikes one in the morning. They don’t notice though. Fingers entwined, shoulders touching and their eyes locked makes everything in this world seem just about right. “Draco, can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course,” Draco whispers and smiles gently.                                                    
“I think I like you,” Harry whispers back and observes as Draco’s eyes widen and cheeks flush.  
“Oh…” Draco sighs as he closes his eyes. “I think I like you too.”  
Harry smiles as he releases a nervous breath. Their faces inch closer and suddenly their lips press together. They’re both trembling nervously as they pull away and look at each other. Their cheeks are flushed and expressions soften.  
“Go out with me on Saturday?”  
“Hogsmade?” Draco asks in return and Harry nods. Once again they kiss and then depart back to their rooms. They fall asleep with smiles on their faces and joy in their hearts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr by @dracodormit!


	2. Step With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Harry proposing to Draco, but because of Draco’s serious lack of self esteem he thinks that Harry’s proposal is a joke. Once Harry confirms that he really does want to spend the rest of his life with Draco, Draco breaks down crying because he thinks that he’s a death eater and doesnt deserve love. Draco ends up saying yes after much hesitation and they spend the rest of the day cuddling.

_Step 1 – Come a Little Closer_

It’s a cold Saturday morning and Draco has convinced Harry to play chess with him. That’s how they ended up sitting on the floor, in front of a lit-up fireplace, playing a game and having fun. It’s Draco’s turn and while he tries to decide what his next move will be, Harry observes him. He notices how Draco’s eyebrows are furrowed and the way he bites his bottom lip. The nose that Harry has always been just a bit obsessed with is slightly scrunched up and as he notices these things, his heart swells up with love for the boy in front of him. They’ve been together for quite a while now and more than once Harry had imagined them being together forever. And this moment is one of those as well. Harry’s mind fills up with images of them growing old together, raising children or just spending quiet time next to each other.

Overwhelmed with these thoughts, Harry suddenly jumps up and runs to their shared bedroom. He hears Draco’s surprised yell behind him as he asks where Harry is going. But Harry ignores him and pulls open the bottom drawer of his nightstand. Taking a small box out, he slowly returns back to the living room.

Draco looks up and tilts his head. “Where’d you go?”  
Harry runs his hands through his hair looks down. “Can you come a little closer?” he asks and meets Draco’s eyes. Draco looks at him in suspicion but stands up and steps closer to Harry.

_Step 2 – Rest Upon my Shoulder_

Harry takes Draco’s hand in his and pulls him even closer. Draco stumbles slightly and Harry chuckles. Draco shots him an angry look that causes Harry to laugh even more.  
“I still don’t know what’s going on here,” Draco huffs and Harry gives him a gentle smile.  
“You know I love you, right?”  
Draco flushes red and mumbles something under his breath. It isn’t the first time Harry has said these words so casually but Draco still acts all surprised and embarrassed when he hears them. “I know you do, and I love you too, you dork.”

Harry chuckles again and kisses Draco. The kiss is gentle and slow and first but soon turns a bit more rough and passionate. Draco pulls back after a while, his cheeks still flushed red, and looks into Harry’s green eyes. Warmth spreads inside Draco and those green eyes brighten just for him. Harry hugs him and Draco leans his head upon Harry’s shoulder. Draco inhales the familiar scent of Harry’s that he has grown to love over the months. Everything seems perfect to Draco as he has those strong arms wrapped around him and tears start forming in his eyes. He blinks them away and takes a deep breath to calm down. Draco always finds himself being emotional when Harry showers him with gentle touches and affection. He closes his eyes and just listens to the light sounds the burning wood makes in the fireplace.

_Step 3 – I’m Calling You Baby_

Harry tightens his arms around Draco for a second and then releases him from the hug. Draco quickly feels cold but doesn’t comment on it.  
“Draco…” Harry starts and Draco meets his eyes in an instant.  
“Harry…” Draco teases him lightly, trying to make the atmosphere a bit lighter.  
“Listen, baby. I’ve got to ask you something.”

Draco tenses at that. Harry rarely calls him ‘baby’ and usually only when he wants to discuss something serious concerning their relationship. And the way Harry fumbles with something in his hands and tries to avoid eye contact every few seconds, makes Draco even more suspicious and concerned.  
“What is it?” Draco asks with a tone so cold that he immediately feels bad about. Harry looks at him with a hurt expression but quickly hides it.  
“It’s just… I’ve been thinking…” Harry starts nervously.  
“Go on,” Draco encourages him to continue even though dread settles in his stomach.  
“Well…” Harry gulps and slowly lowers himself down onto one knee.

_Step 4 – We Can Get Married_

Draco’s heart stops beating when Harry opens a small black box and a simple, silver ring appears in front of Draco’s eyes.  
“Will you marry me, Draco?”

Everything stops for a moment and Draco is lost at words. But then his anxiety and insecurities kick in. “You’re joking, aren’t you? This is just a way to get me to break it off with you, isn’t it?

Hurt flashes through Harry’s face and he stands up. He once again takes Draco’s hand into his and squeezes it reassuringly. “I love you, Draco. And I can assure you that I’m completely serious about this. I’ve been thinking of it for a while now, and I realized that you’re the only one I can imagine spending the rest of my life with.”

Draco lowers his head as tears gather in his eyes. “Why would you want me? A Death Eater?” His voice breaks and his legs give out as tears start overflowing. Harry gathers him into his arms and holds him tights as Draco sobs heavily. “I don’t deserve love and I definitely don’t deserve you, Harry.” He manages to say through his sobs and shivers.

_Step 5 – Top it with a Cherry_

Harry rubs Draco’s back as he guides him to the sofa. They sit down and Draco slowly calms down.  
“Draco,” Harry starts and tilts Draco’s chin up with his finger. “You’re an amazing person and the actions of your past, which weren’t even something you chose to do, are not important to me and they shouldn’t be important to anyone. They don’t define you for who you really are.”

Draco opens his mouth to say something but Harry shushes him gently. “I’m not finished yet. The thing is, Draco, I know who you really are. You’re someone who does anything to make me smile even when the cases at work are horrible and I’m feeling down because of that. You’re the one who holds me tight when nightmares keep me awake at night. And you’re the one who is meant for me, I just know it. So please, don’t doubt my love for you. I truly do love you and I want nothing more than to marry you.”

Tears gather in Draco’s eyes again but this time they’re not sad tears. He pulls Harry into a long and passionate kiss, then mutters a “yes” before kissing him again.

_Step 6 – As Good as it Gets_

Harry is happy, he really is. And so is Draco. They spend the rest of their day on the sofa, cuddling and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Draco admires the simple engagement ring that now proudly rests on his left ring finger. Harry pulls Draco closer whenever for some reason they find themselves more apart than they want and kisses are obviously a must during that time. Everything seems as good as it could get after such an emotional day. And not even noticing the time and place around them, they slowly drift to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on tumblr now! I go by @dracodormit.


	3. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: Imagine Draco just leaps at harry in the great hall one day and drags him off to an abandoned classroom, crushes are confessed, fluff or smut after, what ever u want!

**I See You**

The Great Hall is humming with voices discussing various things. Dinners always seem the loudest to Draco. With his head hung low, he tries to block the noise and focuses on the food in front of him. Someone bumps their elbow into Draco's shoulder and he turns to glare but notices that the boy is just talking excitedly with his friend and waving his arms around. Draco gulps the anger down and as he turns his head, his eyes meet Harry's. It seems like Harry is watching him intensely and Draco quickly lowers his gaze as a warm feeling spreads inside him. It hasn't even been two weeks into their new school year before Harry went back to observing Draco as he used to in sixth year. Yet this year it feels a bit different. There isn't any anger present in Harry's eyes and the staring seems less unnerving to Draco than it did two years ago. About two months later Draco started observing Harry as well. He tried to be subtle but their eyes have often met during their meals that they had at their shared table. And during that period of time, Draco's feelings towards Harry have shifted from hatred and anger to something else, something more pleasant. 

Draco is used to emptiness in his heart, so when he lifts his head back up after a few minutes and notices that once again Harry's food on his plate is untouched, the sadness and the need to care for him bubbles inside Draco and surprises him.

Sighing, he gathers the courage and stands up. No one really pays attention to him until he slowly approaches Harry and sits down next to him. Harry continues talking to Ron on his left but as Ron stops listening and stares at Draco, Harry tenses and shifts slightly towards Draco and looks at him. His wide eyes are a sign of surprise and Draco's courage leaves him immediately. He wants to flee and hide but getting over his fears, Draco leans a bit closer to Harry and frowns. 

“Do you plan on eating that?” Draco asks and points to Harry’s full plate. Harry expression is puzzled as he looks at his plate. Frowning he shakes his head.

  
“Not really, no. Why?”

“You don’t eat much lately,” Draco states as a blush spreads through his cheeks. He probably sounds like a creep, Draco thinks.

Ron chokes on his juice as he hears Draco say something like this so casually. Draco’s embarrassment intensifies and impulsively he stands up, grabs Harry’s arm and pulls him out of the Great Hall. Still confused, Harry follows him without protest, leaving many shocked students behind them.

“Draco, wait! What’s going on?” Harry demands as Draco continues dragging him through the corridors. Finding an abandoned classroom, Draco enters it and pulls Harry with him.

Draco opens his mouth to explain but Harry stops him by putting his hand over Draco’s mouth. Shocked, Draco’s eyes widen as he takes a deep breath, noticing how strong and alluring Harry’s scent is so close to him. His cheeks flush and he tries to avoid Harry’s gaze. Harry soon realises his actions and removes his hand.

“Sorry…” he mutters and looks down to his feet.

Draco clears his throat and Harry finds the courage to meet his eyes once again.

“So…” Harry starts. “You noticed I’m not eating.”  


“Yes,” Draco nods and fumbles with the hem of his shirt. “I’ve been concerned about you because of it,” Draco mumbles quietly, hoping that Harry hasn’t caught it.

Harry takes a deep breath, barely believing what he just heard. “Why?”

Anger bubbles inside Draco as he snaps: “What do you mean by ‘why’?”

Harry stares at Draco in disbelief. He truly doesn’t expect such a reaction. “Well… it’s just hard to expect someone would really care.” It is hard for Harry to admit his fears out loud but ever since the war ended and Ron started dating Hermione, it seems like he is a third wheel everywhere he goes.

This time it’s Draco’s turn to be shocked. _‘How can he think no one cares about him?’_ he asks himself but realises that it’s normal to have doubts like that. Draco suddenly understands what Harry is going through and he can’t help but feel like it’s up to him to help Harry.

“Of course, people care. I’m sure your friends are quite concerned about it. They all love you,” Draco replies and Harry seems a bit disappointed by his response.

“What about you?” Harry asks, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“What about me?” Draco pretends not to understand, but his heart starts beating really fast and his breath catches.

“Why do you care?”

Draco looks at those bright green eyes as they stare at him in wonder and sighs. “I…” he starts and suddenly looks down. “ _BecauseIloveyou_ , you idiot.” He rushes out and flushes. The need to flee arises again and he has to try really hard not to start panicking.

Harry releases a tiny sound of surprise that causes Draco to look up. Harry’s cheeks are flushed just as his own and the green eyes seem to shine even brighter than a minute before. Second later Harry’s lips are against his and frozen in place, Draco’s mind blanks out. Harry’s sigh wakes him up from his daze and just as Harry starts pulling back, Draco grabs onto Harry’s arm and keeps him in place. Understanding the meaning of his actions, Harry deepens the kiss which Draco eagerly returns.

The kiss is gentle and better than every kiss that Draco had imagined sharing with Harry. A quiet moan escapes him as Harry’s teeth graze against Draco’s bottom lip. Harry smiles into the kiss and Draco’s insides warm up again. Breathlessly pulling away, Draco grins as Harry’s eyes flutter open.

“I’ve liked you for a while as well,” Harry states and Draco chuckles.

“I think this kiss was kind of an obvious statement of its own,” Draco replies and a blushing Harry laughs as well.

“I suppose it was…”

“But…” Draco starts with a playful twinkle in his eyes. “I am definitely not opposed to more statements like that.” He winks and Harry bursts out laughing once more, taking Draco’s hand in his and pulling him into a hug.

“You just made my life worth living again,” he whispers in Draco’s ear and leans his head onto his shoulder. The green eyes close and a comfortable silence envelopes them as they stay frozen, standing there, hugging.

 


	4. HIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: Hi. I was wondering if you could write a story about Harry and Draco keeping their relationship secret but their friends eventually find out. Hermione takes it well. But Blaise and Ron just freak out. Something like that.?!❤

  
**HIM**  
 **  
**When Hermione first suggests to Harry that he could try dating over a dating app, he fully disagrees with her. But as days pass by and he finds himself lying in his big bed, feeling lonely and shivering from cold, Hermione’s idea suddenly sounds appealing. Every time he sits behind his laptop and stares at the home page of the dating app Hermione mentioned, Harry somehow becomes discouraged and closes it down.

It’s been three years since he had gone on a date and the relationship with Ginny during school was the last real relationship Harry had. So, when he goes to Sunday lunches at the Burrow, Harry always feels a bit left out and alone. Everyone seems so happy and in love and Harry finds himself realising how lonely he really is.

On a particular Sunday evening, just a couple of hours after their weekly lunch, Harry gathers his courage and registers to the muggle dating app. There are some wizard apps that are quite popular lately, but Harry wants to try with muggle at first. He just wants to see how this works and if he’ll actually meet someone who would interest him.

But what Harry does not expect, is to find a certain blond man using the same muggle app for finding a date as well. When Draco’s image flashes in front of Harry’s eyes as one of the suggestions that the app seems to find appropriate considering Harry’s descriptions, Harry pauses and actually considers it. It’s been a while since they’ve come across each other on the streets but Harry does know that the man does quite a lot of redeeming work and is not the same annoying git anymore. He helps Hermione’s department in the Ministry sometimes and Hermione seems to have a good work-related friendship with Draco.

Shrugging, Harry clicks on Draco’s profile and sends him a request. He does not expect much of it because it is Malfoy after all and Harry isn’t quite sure what Draco thinks of him. As he scrolls through the photos that Draco added on his profile, Harry notices that the man changed quite a bit. The years have treated Draco well and he turned out very handsome. Harry gulps and turns off the computer immediately, deciding to check it in the morning to see if Draco responded.  
  
“Harry,” Draco murmurs against Harry’s lips and then pulls back. Harry is smiling blissfully and looking at him with those bright green eyes that make Draco’s heart skip a bit every time. Draco smiles as well and gently caresses Harry’s cheek.

“Draco,” Harry responds and pulls him back into a passionate kiss. Thanks to Hermione’s dating app suggestion, they’ve been secretly dating for the last three months. And if you ask Harry, he will happily respond that these three months have been filled with some of the happiest moments in his life. Draco would immediately agree, of course. Harry’s and Draco’s friends have also noticed that something has changed but neither Harry nor Draco are ready to tell their friends they’re seeing each other. They both worry how others will react because they still have some difference to settle. That’s why most of the dates were set either at Harry’s or Draco’s apartment or they would go out to muggle London.

Pulling back from the kiss, Draco once again lets out Harry’s name. Harry raises his eyebrow and waits for Draco to continue.

“What is it?”

“Well… I’ve been thinking. You know how we were both invited to that annual Christmas gala at the Ministry?” Draco starts and suddenly looks a bit nervous. With Harry working as an Auror and Draco’s consulting job with plenty of the Ministry departments, they were both indeed invited to the gala.

“Yes, I recall receiving an invitation,” Harry responds, not entirely sure where Draco is going with this.

“Well, are you planning on going?” Draco wants to ask something else but stops himself because they haven’t really discussed when they would start dating publicly. He somehow doubts Harry is ready for that.

Nodding, Harry replies: “Yeah, I always go with Hermione and Ron.”

“Oh…” Draco sighs. He has received the invitation every year but never really gone because public parties like this gala aren’t really his thing. This year Draco has considered attending though. He thought of asking Harry to be his date but that isn’t happening probably.

“Why?” Harry questions but Draco just shakes his head.

“It’s nothing, forget it.”

“Okay…” Harry drawls, unsure of what just happened.

Draco notices the uncertainty in Harry’s eyes and pulls him closer so they tumble onto Draco’s sofa. That distracts Harry and soon the weird conversation is forgotten.  
 

“Where’s your date, Harry?” Hermione asks as Ron and Harry each take a glass of champagne from the enchanted platter. Plenty of familiar faces enter the ballroom where the annual Christmas Gala is held and Harry tries not to look for a man with blond hair.

“I don’t have a date,” Harry replies as his heart clenches a bit at the thought of taking Draco with him. Draco hasn’t actually told Harry if he’s also attending the Gala and truthfully Harry was kind of afraid of asking him after the conversation they had a couple of weeks ago.

“I just thought…” Hermione responds, a bit confused of why Harry hasn’t yet introduced his new boyfriend to them. Everyone noticed how happy he has been lately and they soon figured out why. Yet Hermione still hasn’t figured out who Harry is actually dating.

“You thought what?” Harry asks and then his breath catches as Draco steps into the room, with Blaise next to him. They seem to be talking about something and Blaise is laughing. Jealousy surges through Harry as he noticed the way Blaise is holding Draco’s elbow.

 _‘That’s supposed to be me,’_ Harry says to himself and gulps. He hasn’t really realised how much Draco actually means to him and suddenly all he wants to do is kiss the handsome, blond man. The light blue robes look very good against Draco’s pale skin and his silver eyes seem to shine brighter than usually, Harry notices.

“Harry?” Hermione waves her hand in front of Harry’s face and wakes him up from his daze.   
“Hmm?” Harry mumbles and focuses back on Ron and Hermione.

“Are you okay? We’ve been trying to get your attention for the last minute.” Ron looks at his best friend and can’t figure out what distracted him so much. But Hermione is much more observant than her husband and she immediately realises what is going on. She grins and waves to Draco.

“Hey, Draco! I didn’t know you’re coming today,” she exclaims happily and pulls him into a friendly hug as Draco and Blaise approach them. Draco hesitantly returns the hug and pats her back.

“It was a last-minute decision, really.” Draco answers and pulls back from the hug. He turns to Ron and Harry. “Weasley, Potter.” He greets and tries not to look at Harry for too long. It feels weird to call Harry by his last name after the last few months of dating him.

“Malfoy,” Ron greets back coldly. Harry doesn’t say anything but just stares at his boyfriend who is pretending not to really know him as much as he actually does.

“How’s work?” Draco asks as he turns back to Hermione. She quickly launches into explaining about her recent project while the other three men stand there and look at each other awkwardly. Ron looks confused about the whole situation, Blaise is quietly sipping the champagne and Harry is trying to figure out why Draco is acting so coldly.

After a couple of minutes Harry finally grows tired of watching Draco talk to Hermione and ignoring Harry. He gathers the courage and decides that being with Draco in public is more important than other people’s opinion.

“Draco,” he calls out and a surprised Draco turns to him. Hermione smiles as she notices the way they exchange glances.

“Yes?” Draco asks, playing dumb. He isn’t upset with Harry but he is aware that Harry acts impulsively, meaning Draco can take advantage of his boyfriend’s trait.

“Oh, bloody hell,” Harry mutters, steps closer and presses his lips against Draco. Frozen in shock, Draco needs a second to react but soon he puts his hands on Harry’s waist and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. People start to whisper among themselves but the most surprised seem Blaise and Ron. Hermione is just smiling gently and Ron shots her a dirty look to which she just laughs.

“What was that for?” Draco asks as he pulls back from the kiss and leans his forehead against Harry’s.

Harry shrugs and grins. Pink tint colours his cheeks as he gives an unexpected answer (of you can call that an answer). “I love you.”

Draco’s eyes widen as he definitely doesn’t expect to hear those words just yet. But he does whisper them back gently.

“Oi!” Ron bursts their happy bubble as he exclaims angrily. They look at the red-faced Ron who immediately demands some answers. Blaise also chips in his part of angry words before Hermione shushes them both.

“We’ve kind of been dating for the last four months…” Harry answers to one of Ron’s questions. Draco settles next to him, keeping his right hand tightly wrapped around Harry’s waist.

“But…” Blaise splutters. “Why Potter? I thought you hated him! I mean…”

Draco laughs and shakes his head. “Hate him? That’s impossible. I love him,” Draco responds in a light tone that makes Harry go red as a tomato. But he shifts his body a bit so he is leaning against Draco and hugs him.

“Hermione?” Ron turns to his wife in hopes of getting some support.

“What? I think it’s nice that the boys found each other,” she answers and grins.

Harry grins back. “Thanks, ‘Mione.”

“So… this is really happening?” Ron whines and Harry nods.

“Yes, it is.”

Blaise groans and starts stalking the enchanted platter for another round of champagne. Ron follows him and minutes later they are both seated at the bar, angrily discussing the relationship between their best friends. Hermione laughs as she sees her husband so upset and then finds another co-worker to talk to.

And then there are Harry and Draco, wrapped into each other’s arms as they slowly dance on the dance floor among other couples. They are both smiling stupidly and whispering sweet words to each other. To Harry, everything seems just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @dracodormit!


	5. You First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5:Okay, just imagine Draco being really really smart and Harry do not know what the hack he is talking about but when he is so excited about it has to be great and he is either talking about science or potion or arithmetic. And so Harry just looks in Dracos eyes and well need fluff and drarry

**You First**  
  
Harry isn’t happy with the situation he has found himself in. As he sits on his bed and listens to Malfoy ramble on and on about which potion is the right one for their presentation, Harry silently curses Professor Slughorn. Harry truly dislikes the idea that the Professor got a month ago. Apparently, some of the eight-years expressed their wish to become professors and Slughorn was thrilled by that. So, he decided to pair up the students and make them do a presentation about a potion of their choice. And of course, Harry has been paired with none other than Malfoy.   
It’s their first get-together and because Harry has no idea what potion to choose, Malfoy is the one deciding on it.

“Potter, are you listening to me?” Malfoy asks but Harry remains unresponsive and lost in thought. “Potter!” Malfoy raises his voice and waves his right hand in front of Harry’s face. Harry startles and shifts his attention to Malfoy.

“What?” he asks, annoyed.  
“I’ve asked if you are listening but just by your lack of response, I realized you’re not.”  
Harry sighs and rubs his face. “I just don’t like this, okay? I hate Potions and I’m stuck with you for this presentation. It’s making me annoyed.”  
“I know, Potter. This isn’t ideal for me either,” Malfoy says coldly and stands up. “But, I am good at Potions and we both know you and I need the extra credit on this. So, we’re doing it without complaining, got it?”  
“Got it,” Harry grumbles and frowns.  
“Good,” Malfoy says and starts explaining his choice for the potion. This time Harry tries to listen.  
  
Over the last two weeks, Harry has realized that Draco Malfoy is indeed a very smart man and that he should not be underestimated. Harry has also found himself staring at Malfoy’s mouth as he talked and tingling butterflies have formed in Harry’s stomach as he did so. He isn’t sure what about Malfoy’s enthusiasm is so endearing. But as Harry notices how Malfoy’s pale lips curl up when he talks about the time he and late Professor Snape went gathering certain potion ingredients in the Forbidden Forest, or how his eyes sparkle whenever Harry repeats the things they went over the day before, Harry realizes that he is attracted to Malfoy.  Harry is usually completely lost when it comes to understanding what Malfoy is talking about, but the last three days, Harry is also lost because he is deeply engrossed in observing Malfoy talking, reading or basically doing anything else.  
At first, Draco doesn’t notice. He is actually surprised that Potter has managed to follow up for so long and isn’t concerned when Potter doesn’t remember yesterday’s theme of their conversation. But after a couple of days, Draco has enough. He stops in the middle of the sentence and meets Harry’s eyes. Harry doesn’t seem to realize that Draco stopped talking as he remains smiling stupidly and staring at Draco. A warm feeling washes over Draco and he has to tell himself not to overthink this and mistake it for something it isn’t.  
“Potter,” Draco calls out and does not get a response from the green-eyed git. Trying two more times without any luck, Draco calls out Harry’s first name. That seems to wake Harry up from his daydreaming. He looks confused as he meets Draco’s gaze.  
“What?”  
“You’re not listening,” Draco says patiently.  
“I’m not?” Harry asks all puzzled.  
“No, you’re not.”  
“Oh…” Harry mumbles and looks down. “I’m sorry.”  
“What are you sorry for, Potter?” Draco asks.  
“For not listening…” Harry starts and Draco opens his mouth to say something when Harry continues. “It’s just… you’re so cute when you get all excited about this presentation. And I try really hard to listen but your mouth is really distracting,” Harry rushes out and then flushes. He hasn’t meant to say anything but Draco makes him do things, Harry would have never considered doing.  
Draco’s mouth drops open as he stares at the man in front of him. His mind tries to process what he just heard but all he can think about is Harry saying _“You’re so cute.”_  
“Uh…” Draco sighs and Harry coughs in embarrassment.  
“Sorry… we can just forget what I just said,” Harry mumbles and stands up from Draco’s bed. “I’ll just go…” He steps towards the door when Draco’s hand grasps Harry’s arm.  
“Wait,” Draco says and stands up as well, stepping in front of Harry. “Did you mean what you said?”  
Harry nods and slowly meets Draco’s eyes. “Every word.”  
“Oh,” Draco lets out and blushes. “It’s just…” Draco gulps and releases Harry’s arm just to entwine his fingers with Harry’s. “I think you’re cute too.”  
Harry can barely hear the last sentence but a grin spreads on Harry’s face in an instant as he realizes what Draco just said. Harry steps closer. “Really?”  
“Yeah,” Draco lets out and smiles gently. Harry’s grin widens and impulsively he presses his lips against Draco’s. Draco responds immediately, wrapping his other arm around Harry’s waist. They smile into the kiss and after a few long seconds, they pull back. Draco leans his forehead against Harry’s.  
“I wanted to kiss you for a while,” Draco whispers.  
“Why didn’t you?” Harry teases and Draco huffs.  
“I was waiting for you to do it first.”


	6. Christmas Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6: Sorry for disturbing you and you obviously don’t have to do it if you don’t but maybe like drarrys first Christmas together and they don’t live Together yet (draco’s POV) and they are both so nervous and Draco overthinks everything. The Malfoy joins the Weasleys annual Christmas party and it’s a success. Draco ask Harry if he want to move in with him and he says yes.

**Christmas Jitters**

Draco fumbles with the buttons of his shirt and frowns. He cannot button the shirt up as his hand shakes nervously. He lifts up his head and looks at himself in the mirror. His hair is still dishevelled from the nap he took after lunch and his cheeks are flushed. Draco is really anxious because this is the first Christmas he is sharing with Harry and they’re going to the Burrow in half an hour. His door bell ring and Draco curses. He is nowhere near ready and Harry is already here.

“Bloody hell,” he lets out again as he stumbles over the shoes he prepared to put on before leaving. Draco hurries towards the front door and opens them. His cheeks are still flushed and he looks like one horrible mess but the man standing in front of him is already impeccable. Well, Draco wouldn’t wear jeans and a sweater to a Christmas dinner but Harry’s taste in clothes is different than Draco’s.

“Hi,” Harry greets with a grin and Draco just stares. The nerves are eating him up and his mind is completely blank. Harry notices the lack of response and waves his hand in front of Draco’s face. That startles Draco who takes a step back and allows Harry to step into his apartment.

Harry steps in and pecks Draco on his lips. “Are you okay?”  
Draco glares at him and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Do I seem okay?! Look at me!” he exclaims and sighs. “I’m a mess and I haven’t even started on my hair yet!”

“Your hair is just fine, Draco.” Harry laughs but stops the second Draco shoots him an angry look.  
“Oh, please. I can’t even button up my shirt right! I started over three times already and all three times I did it wrong.” Draco whines and rubs his hand over his face.

“You’re worrying too much,” Harry says gently and steps closer to his boyfriend. He pushes Draco’s arms to his side and slowly starts buttoning Draco’s shirt. “Why are you so nervous, love?”

“It’s just… it’s our first Christmas together and I want it to be perfect.” Draco whispers the last part and looks down at his boyfriend’s hands. They are already up at Draco’s neck and this time the shirt is perfectly buttoned up.

“You know I don’t care about Christmas. I’ll admit that I’m nervous about spending it at the Weasley’s but I know that as long as you are next to me through the evening, everything will be alright.” Harry buttons up the last button and presses a gentle kiss on Draco’s neck. Draco relaxes slightly and nods.

“Thank you,” he whispers and kisses Harry gently. Harry smiles and caresses Draco’s cheek.  
“Take care of your hair if you need to and then we’re going, okay?”

“Okay,” Draco replies and heads towards his bathroom to fix his hair. Nervous tingling returns the second he leaves the room. Without Harry’s calming presence, Draco’s mind goes into overdrive again and he starts overthinking everything. Different scenarios play in his mind as he combs his hair. The fact that he plans to ask Harry an important question after the dinner isn’t helping with his nerves either. Sighing, Draco leaves the bathroom and puts on his shoes before meeting Harry in the hallway again.

Harry smiles at Draco and takes his hand. “Ready?”   
“I suppose…” Draco mutters and Harry squeezes Draco’s hand encouragingly.

“Everything is going to be okay. The Weasleys already love you and tonight’s dinner won’t be any different than the dinners we had before.”

“But it’s Christmas…” Draco whines and Harry shakes his head.   
“I already said that I don’t care about the whole Christmas thing.”

“I know,” Draco nods and sighs just before they Apparate to the Burrow.

“Hey, Harry.” Draco giggles as he plops down on the sofa, next to his boyfriend. Harry looks at the tipsy Draco and smiles.  
“Hi, Draco.”

The greeting makes Draco giggle even more and Harry chuckles at his boyfriend’s antics. Dinner passed by quickly and it was all in all a success. Everyone is full of Molly’s roast and most of them are drunk or just tipsy. Harry decided not drink more than one glass of wine tonight, because he knows how Draco can get when he is nervous around people and Harry is aware that someone has to be the sober one to apparate them home.

Draco looks at Harry and coughs. “I have something to ask you,” he says more seriously and Harry immediately perks up.  
“What is it?” Harry asks, trying to hide his curiosity and excitement.

“Well, uhm…” Draco mumbles, anxiously. “I’ve been thinking. Uhm, we’ve been together for quite a while now, haven’t we?”

“Yes,” Harry nods, getting even more excited.  
“Well… Harry, would you move in with me?” Draco rushes out and Harry can barely understand him. Draco waits, getting more anxious with every second while Harry tries to process what he just heard. And when he does, a large grin spreads on his face.

Harry jumps up, pulling Draco long with him. “Yes!” He exclaims and Draco suddenly feels overwhelmed with happiness. Harry kisses him and hugs him tight.

“You mean it?” Draco asks, still a bit unsure. Harry nods and grins.  
“I’ve planned to ask you the same thing tomorrow actually. But you asking me is even better.”

Draco relaxes and smiles. “I love you, Harry.”  
“I love you too, love. Oh, and Merry Christmas.” Harry replies and kisses him again.


	7. New Year’s Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7: Idk if you already wrote about this but since it’s around New Years do you think you could write about Draco really wanting to kiss Harry when the ball drops so he just goes up to him during the countdown and kisses him.

**New Year's Kiss**

  
Draco is furious. He can't understand why Harry Potter, the Head Auror, would want to take a case in the last week of the year. Ever since he has become the Head Auror, Potter hasn't really taken any cases. He has supervised them but not really fully participated in any. That's why this seems bloody weird to Draco. And of course, Potter had to pick Draco to go with him all the way to New York just to work on a case with the MACUSA. 

"Potter," Draco whines as they walk down the busy New York streets. 

"What?" Harry snaps and glares at his partner. Before Harry became the Head Auror, he had been partnered with Malfoy and surprisingly they were a brilliant team. There were bickering and had disagreements on which methods to use while pursuing a specific case, but everything they did was managed and completed successfully. That's why Harry decided to take Draco with him for this case. 

"Why am I here?" Draco asks and curses when he bumps into a random older man as they move through the crowded street.Harry casts a quick glance at his blond partner and shrugs. 

"I need your help, obviously."

"But I don't even know what our case is about!" Draco responds, obviously upset. Harry sighs and quickly spots the apparition point in a dark alley. He pulls Draco along and apparates them. They end up in the lobby of a smaller wizarding hotel with a bright interior that doesn't really suit Draco. He grumbles under his breath as Harry steps towards the reception and checks them in. Five minutes later they are seated on the floor of their room, discussing the details of their mission.

It's a pretty simple case if you consider all th eones they had successfully completed in the previous years. That's why they finish it two days later, on 29th December .

Draco insists they return back to England immediately, and yet Harry manages to convince Draco to stay for New Year's Eve. Draco tried complaining, but he has to admit that bloody Potter has always had the power of convincing Draco to do stupid things.

So, both men spend the next two days sightseeing in the city and enjoying their time. Throughout these days, Draco often ponders on asking his ex-partner why he was the one taking the case instead of some other Auror. Those exact thoughts seem the strongest as they eat their lunch on their last day in New York.

Draco found some posh Italian restaurant that required a reservation in advance and made sure to call without even mentioning it to Harry. If Harry knew where Draco was taking him out for lunch, he wouldn't have come without a fight. Of course, Harry complained and resisted the second he laid eyes on the interior of the restaurant but once Draco reminded him that it is Harry's fault he’s not spending New Year's Eve with his mother, Harry gave up.  
In the end, Harry has to admit that the place is quite nice and the food is delicious. But of course, the company helps as well Harry thinks and smiles as Draco elegantly wraps the spaghetti on his fork. Draco seems to sense Harry's eyes on him and he lifts his head. He raises his eyebrow in question.  
"Is there something wrong?"

Harry blushes and shakes his head. "Of course not. It's just interesting to watch you wrapping the spaghetti on your fork." Harry smiles teasingly which causes Draco to blush. Warm tingling settles in his stomach and Draco has to admit that the feeling has been dearly missed ever since his partnership with Harry ended.  
Draco clears his throat and finally gathers the courage to ask Harry 1what he has been meaning to ask since they arrived in New York. "Why did you take this case? And why did you take me along?" 

Harry's eyes widen as he obviously wasn't expecting to be asked that."Uhm, well..." He starts and rubs the back of his neck. "It just didn't seem fair to have other Aurors away from their families for the Holidays."  
"I have a family to be with during the Holidays," Draco states the obvious. "And you do as well." He points the fork at Harry as he says so. He means the Weasleys, of course. Harry doesn't have a wife or a husband to go home to every night. Jealousy fills Draco as he actually thinks of Harry being married to someone. Gulping hard, Draco tries not to blush too much as these thoughts appear in his mind.

"The Weasleys are in Romania visiting Charlie this year and it didn't seem right to go with them. And I know your mother must be missing you, but I am aware that you haven't been to the States before and it seemed right to take you at the time." Harry finishes explaining and immediately lowers his gaze. "I also missed us working together," he adds quietly in the end. 

"Oh..." Draco mutters and flushes. He hasn't considered these things but he must admit that he understands where Harry is coming from. Draco also missed working with him and it is true that Draco hasn't been to the States before this week. 

"Yeah..." Harry replies and focuses on the food in front of him once again. Minutes pass by as the silence settles between them. Both lost in thought, they don't realise that the waiter appears at their table.  
"May I take your plates, gentlemen?" The man asks and startles them both. Draco nods wordlessly and the waiter leaves with their empty plates, leaving the bill on the table.  
"So..." Harry starts as they get up and put on their coats. Draco leaves the money on the table and looks up at the gorgeous green-eyed man.  
"Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking... Since we are in New York on New Year'sEve and the Muggles have this tradition where they drop the ball at Times Square at midnight, I thought we could go there this evening." Harry looks hopeful as he shares his idea with the blond man and Draco can't help himself but to agree. He doesn't like the crowd and there's no doubt it will be a huge one in Times Square tonight, but Harry is definitely worth it.  
"Sure, why not." Draco smiles as they head back to the hotel to rest a bit before the long night.

—————————

Excitement vibrates through Draco as he stands among the crowd in Times Square. Harry stands closely next to him and a small fear of people pushing him away from Draco makes him grab Harry's bicep.Harry casts a glance at him and gives him a gentle smile. His green eyes are bright despite the night and the artificial lighting around them. The music is loud and people are talking all around them, but Draco only has eyes for his ex-partner.  
Suddenly, the ball starts to drop, and Harry nudges him and points to it. Draco focuses on the ball for few short seconds but as the countdown begins, his eyes fall back to Harry. 

"Seven... six... five…" the voices all around Draco chant. Anticipation builds up inside him,and as the ball drops, Draco spins Harry, who is still focused on the ball andi s grinning stupidly, around, wishes him ‘Happy New Year’ and presses his lips against Harry's.


	8. New Year's Kiss - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the New Year's Kiss ficlet.

Part Two  
Harry makes the right decision by picking Draco to come with him to New York. At first, he plans on going alone and partnering with one of the MACUSA Aurors, but when he gets a list of those who are willing to work on the last week of the year, Harry immediately changes his mind. None of the volunteers is bad at their job, but they're all too young and unqualified for the case Harry has to solve. That's why he considers his own.  
Just like with the MACUSA's, Harry dismisses the younger Aurors, as well as those with young children that need their parents to be home for the holidays. In the end, Harry has three candidates available. Harry's eyes skim through Draco's file, and a warm tingling settles in his stomach.

It's been three years since they had their last case together and Harry misses their dynamic. At the time of Harry's promotion, he was glad to stop working with Draco. They did indeed become friends, but Harry also developed some more profound feelings for his blond partner. That's why Harry was glad to put some distance between them, afraid of doing something he would regret if he spent just a little more time with Draco.

It worked for a while, Harry thinks. It was quite easy to ignore his feelings in the department's monthly meetings since he didn't have any other contact with Draco outside those. But then the feelings resurfaced when Hermione started inviting Draco to their Friday pub nights because she's been helping him some of the cases for a while and they became friends. Harry tried to avoid conversing with Draco but once both consumed enough liquor the boundaries that Harry tried to establish, completely dissolved.

After thinking about their past cooperations and conversations, Harry decides that Draco is indeed the right partner to work with when it comes to a complicated international case. Of course, with Draco by his side, the whole thing is successfully solved so quickly that even Harry can hardly believe.

But Harry isn't quite ready to let Draco go back home. Selfishly, Harry wishes and asks Draco to stay with him in New York just a little while longer. To Harry's surprise, Draco agrees. Hope bubbles in Harry's heart, and he makes sure to show Draco the best of the city, just to impress him.

Draco surprises Harry when he takes him to a classy Italian restaurant, and Harry can't help himself but stare at the gorgeous man in front of him as they eat. An idea to watch the ball at Times Square drop arises during one of those moments when Harry catches himself staring at Draco.

That's how they both end up standing next to each other at Times Square just before midnight. Harry is bursting with anticipation as he waits for New Year to arrive. His eyes are on the ball that is supposed to drop at the last minute of this years. Every once in a while he glances the blond git next to him, noticing the anxiety in Draco's eyes. Harry isn't sure if the man is just anxious because New Year is mere minutes away or if he is feeling overwhelmed by the crowd of Muggles around them.

Just as Harry goes to entwine his fingers with Draco's, Draco grabs Harry by his bicep. Harry smiles at Draco, and together they focus on the ball that is starting to drop. The cheers become louder, and the anticipation intensifies in the atmosphere. Harry keeps glancing at Draco but apparently misses him staring back. The need to admit his feelings to Draco arises as midnight approaches, but Harry pushes it away. He is still afraid of the consequences that might emerge.

The ball reaches its end and all around them, people start screaming 'Happy New Year' and kissing each other. Harry is just about to turn his head when Draco spins him around and presses his lips against Harry's.

Harry's breath catches as he realises what is happening. Draco is kissing him! When he feels Draco pulling back, Harry quickly grabs Draco's arm and pulls him back. He returns the kiss, refusing to believe that Draco kissed him on the spur of the moment. Draco relaxes in Harry's arms as they deepen the kiss. Draco weaves his fingers into Harry's hair and nibbles Harry's bottom lip.

After a few seconds, they pull away and meet each other's eyes. Draco opens his mouth to say something and uncertainty settles over Harry. What if Draco didn't mean to do this? Harry gulps and blurts out: "I like you."

Draco's eyes widen, and a blush spreads across his cheeks. "I... You do?"  
"Yes! I've liked you for a while... but I was scared to tell you."

Suddenly Draco frowns and huffs. "Scared, Potter?” he asks, sounding surprised.

"Uhm... you wish, Malfoy?" Harry replies, but it sounds more like a question. Draco bursts out laughing at the response, and Harry follows immediately. After a full minute of loud laughter, they calm down both leaning on each other.

"Can I tell you a secret, Potter?" Draco starts, and Harry nods. "I like you too."  
Harry is overwhelmed with happiness as he hears that and instantly he reaches over and pulls Draco closer. They smile at each other as Harry leans closer and kisses him for the third time in the first ten minutes of the New Year.


	9. Jungle Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #8: Harry and Draco in a party at one of their friends' houses, hella drunk, playing Jungle Speed, and Draco ending up falling asleep on top of Harry, hearing his heartbeat and being embraced (and getting together).

**Jungle Speed**

It is a Muggle-style party. Harry isn’t sure how Dean and Seamus have gotten this idea, but he likes it. There aren’t any wizarding alcohol drinks, the games are all Muggle, and even the music is played on a Muggle radio. Everyone seems a bit confused upon arrival to the house, but as the drinks are passed along and alcohol is consumed, the wizards relax. By the time Draco and the rest of his gang arrive, Ron is already drunk and singing along with the radio, Ginny and Luna seem to have disappeared somewhere and Harry is already nursing his fifth bottle of beer.

Draco sits down next to Harry, who hasn’t even noticed him yet. Harry is staring out of the window and smiles stupidly when Ron tries to reach the high notes of the song. Draco notices the drunken smile on Harry and chuckles.

“Already drunk, Potter?” he asks and smirks as Harry turns his head to look at him. The smile slips off of Harry’s face. A pout replaces it.

“I’m not drunk,” Harry tries to deny it and fails miserably when a hiccup follows. Draco just laughs louder and shakes his head in disbelief. They’ve somewhat been friends for the last couple of years, ever since Blaise became Ron’s Auror partner. Ron started inviting Blaise to their Friday pub night, and it wasn't long before Draco, Pansy and Theo joined.

At first, the atmosphere had been tense, but through the consumed alcohol and shared jokes about this and that, the two – once hostile – groups formed tight friendships. Of course, Draco and Harry had the most trouble getting along. Even now, after two years of weekly gatherings, they tend to drive each other mad. Their friends have a theory that there is something going on between them, but neither will admit anything and are completely oblivious when it comes to their flirting.

“Let’s all play Jungle Speed!” Dean exclaims when Ginny and Luna finally reappear in the living room. Harry and Draco focus on the group that is forming on the floor in the middle of the living room.

“You’re going to join them?” Harry asks Draco.

“Uhm… sure,” Draco replies, standing up. “Are you coming to?”

Harry grins as he looks up at Draco and nods. “No doubt. I love this game.”

****

Three rounds and a lot of empty beer bottles later, the game seems to come to an end. The group of drunk wizards is already half asleep, the couples are snuggling on the sofas or leaning against them and the hum of the TV is buzzing in the background. Ron is already snoring loudly while Hermione strokes his hair with her eyes closed. Every time Ron lets out a funny snore, Ginny giggles drunkenly and Harry smiles at them. He’s lying on the floor, nearly asleep. The only thing preventing him from sleeping is the cold seeping through his bones. While the living room isn’t even cold, Harry can’t help but feel a bit alone amongst all these couples snuggled together. The need to have someone in his arms makes him shiver and his gaze stops on Draco. The blond man is sitting across the room, leaning against the wall and looking a bit flushed. His eyes are closed and his arms are wrapped around his chest. A warm feeling blossoms in Harry’s stomach as he realizes just how cute Draco looks right now.

Draco suddenly opens his eyes as if he feels Harry’s gaze on him. A puzzled expression appears on his face as Harry motions him to come closer. Draco stands up and walks over to Harry, who is too lazy to get up.

“What is it, Potter?” Draco whispers and then lets out a strangled sound as Harry takes his hand and pulls him onto him. “Potter!” Draco whisper-yells but Harry just wraps his arms around him and shushes him.

A flush spreads through Draco’s cheeks as the warmth calms both of their heartbeats. Draco’s head is pressed against Harry’s chest and all Draco can focus on is the strong thrum of Harry’s heart. Just as sleep overcomes him, Draco hears Harry say something.

“I think I want you in my arms every night.” Harry whispers and closes his eyes. Draco’s eyes open suddenly but Harry’s grip tightens on him and he relaxes again.

“So do I." Draco admits to himself and to Harry. A sleepy smile appears on Harry’s face as they both drift to sleep in each other’s arms. 


	10. New Clothes, New Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9: Draco slowly replacing Harry’s wardrobe, and later asking why it was so atrocious. Learning he never had his own clothes, so he never thought to buy them because it was a waste to spend money on himself

**New Clothes, New Doubts**

It started with a simple T-shirt. Harry was at the Ministry, working on a rather important case, while Draco was stuck at Harry’s apartment without anything to do. He considered heading home, since he didn’t have any clean clothes at Harry’s anymore, but decided against it. Two days ago, Pansy had thrown him out of their shared apartment because apparently, she had a romantic weekend planned with her boyfriend and Draco would only be a nuisance.

“Go spend some time with your boyfriend,” she said, knowing that Harry had work and Draco felt uncomfortable staying in his apartment alone. And yes, Draco was aware that he should find a job as well. But no one was hiring and he hadn’t had any good qualifications anyway.

Draco was dying of boredom, and even that Muggle box in Harry’s living room wasn’t interesting enough for him. All it ever played were sappy romantic films that Draco disliked. With one last look at the remote on the sofa, Draco turned on his heels and headed to Harry’s bedroom. He went through his bag of clothed once again, hoping to find a decent shirt that he hadn’t used to many Cleaning charms on. Disappointed with his search results, Draco carefully opened Harry’s closet.

He found two extra sets of Auror’s robes and a handful of worn-out T-shirts. There were also three pairs of sweatpants and two jumpers. Draco nearly winced as he pulled out an oversized T-shirt that even smelled like old clothes do. Trying to find a better one was useless so Draco put it on and frowned. Harry has filled out a bit in the past years but there is no way that the shirt fits him properly. And Draco can remember quite well that Harry owned all these clothes since Hogwarts.

That’s how Draco decided to launch his new project. Throughout the next six months, Draco has slowly been replacing Harry’s wardrobe. One piece at the time, Draco found the right moments to slip new clothing into Harry’s closet while getting rid of the old one. Grey shirts were replaced by mostly green and blue variations of colour as Draco thought they fit Harry’s eyes the most. The thin jumpers disappeared and there appeared new, soft and warm jumpers in their place.

Harry had noticed of course. By the time he could only find one old T-shirt amongst all the new, he realized what Draco had been doing. He never commented on it, because he could see Draco loved taking care of Harry. He did find it a bit uncomfortable though. It was Draco’s money that the clothes were bought with and Harry disliked owing his boyfriend anything.

The first conversation about this happened on the day Draco officially moved in. Harry asked him a week before and with some gentle kisses on Draco’s neck and Harry pampering him, Draco finally broke and agreed. Boxes were packed and tissues were offered to Pansy as Draco said his goodbye. Both of them knew that her tears are just theatrics to show her boyfriend that she has a heart and to amuse Draco. Draco laughed as she hugged him and threatened to hunt him down if he doesn’t visit at least once a week.

And then he arrived at Harry’s apartment. Correction – their apartment. Harry was anxiously waiting for him. He offered to come with Draco and help him pack, but Draco said he wants to do it alone. Wants to properly say goodbye to his best friend and roommate for the last five years.

So, the second Draco steps into their apartment, Harry is in front of him. To be perfectly honest, Harry was terrified that Draco had changed his mind. That he won’t be coming and moving in. That all those new clothes were just a way of Draco saying that Harry should look good because he’ll need to start dating again. And Harry was aware that those were just toxic thoughts, caused by his self-doubt that was still present after all those years.

Draco was surprised when his boyfriend hugged him tightly and whispered: “Thank Merlin, you’re here.” Realizing, that something must have been troubling Harry, Draco lowered the shrunk boxes on to the floor and took Harry’s hand in his. He led Harry to the sofa and they set down, Harry curled up in Draco’s arms.

“Harry,” Draco gently spoke.

“Hmm?” His boyfriend responded without looking up. He was warm and comfortable, nested in Draco’s arms and didn’t want it to end.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, of course.” Harry didn’t really want to talk about it. But knowing Draco, who never let things go, he waited for the conversation to really start.

“I don’t believe you. Is it about me moving in? Or did someone send me a threatening letter again?”

“It’s neither of those things. It’s about…” Harry started and then Draco’s words registered. “Wait! Did you say you received threat letters before?” Harry asked, bewildered.

Noticing his mistake, Draco waved his hand in a dismissive manner. “It’s nothing to worry about. It’s been years since I got one and they were just empty threats.” He paused and gave a piercing look to his black-haired boyfriend. “Now, tell me what your reaction earlier was all about.”

Harry sighed and looked away. “It’s about my clothes…”

Draco’s gut twisted. “What about them? Does it bother you I got you new ones?”

“Well, it doesn’t really bother me per say. I’m just worried you’re trying to send me a certain message.”

“What message are you talking about?” Draco pondered, confused. “I did that because I thought it’s time you got new clothes. They were all old and worn-out. I’ve actually been wondering why your wardrobe was so atrocious. You wore those clothes in Hogwarts, for the love of Merlin!” With each sentence, Draco’s voice got a tad louder and, in the end, he was almost screaming. It wasn’t anger that fuelled him, not really. Draco was just awfully confused as to why Harry was worried that he got him new clothes.

“That’s the reason?” Harry asked quietly. His mind couldn’t comprehend it at first, but it didn’t last long before he realized how nonsensical his doubts were. Draco just wanted the best for him. He just wanted to pamper Harry a bit. Blushing at his own way of thinking, he leaned against Draco again and hugged him.

“I appreciate your concern, love. The reason I never bought new clothes might sound a bit weird to you, but for me, it goes really deep into my past, all the way to childhood. All these clothes that you got rid for me, they used to belong to my cousin Dudley. Not one piece of clothing was entirely mine until I bought robes for Hogwarts.  And even after that, I hadn’t really bothered to spend money on myself and on clothes. I still wore Dudley’s old clothes, up until you got me new ones. That’s why it felt weird, and why I panicked.” Harry explains.

“I thought there was a hidden agenda to your actions and I started imagining different reasons why you would do that. Unfortunately, it had never occurred to me that you were just being a considerate boyfriend, looking out for me. And I’m sorry for that.” Harry finished and looked up to see a frown on Draco’s face.

“No, Harry, I’m sorry. I should’ve asked about it before I started doing that. It never crossed my mind that there was some deeper meaning as to why you don’t own any decent clothes. And I’m disappointed I myself to not consider it, even though I knew of your horrid past with your Muggle family.”

Harry smiled at Draco and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. “It’s fine, Draco. I’m just glad we got this all cleared up.”

Draco gulped and nodded, still slightly unsure. Harry noticed that and hugged him tighter. “I love you, Draco.”

“Love you too.” Draco’s arms tightened around his boyfriend as he pressed a kiss on Harry’s forehead. 


	11. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt10: Draco cooking dinner for the first time for Harry. He has bragged about his skills in the kitchen for the whole of their relationship, building up to this grand meal, but in reality, he only said that to impress Harry and has no idea what he’s doing. What happens?

Draco is nervous. It’s their six-month anniversary, and Draco suggested a home-cooked dinner at his apartment. Harry was ecstatic when the idea had been presented to him, especially because Draco has bragged non-stop about his cooking skills ever since their first date. But Draco is regretting the suggestion as he finally admits to himself that lying to Harry about his skills might not be the best idea he’s ever had.

After all the nasty past between them, Draco had really wanted to impress Harry with something pleasing. And when the conversation, on their first date, shifted to food, Draco found himself explaining all about his well-executed meals in great detail. Of course, his vivid imagination helped him create dishes he never really cooked himself. Draco either described meals from his childhood that were made by house elves or dishes that he tasted in France during his holidays.

Harry has been impressed and wanted to taste Draco’s cooking since the beginning, but Draco somehow managed to find plenty of excuses to avoid the disastrous date that this would mean. And then he cocked himself up with suggesting this rubbish idea for their anniversary date.

The first problem he faces when it comes to executing this plan is deciding what dish to prepare. Draco has tried a variety of dishes but best he can think of are also the hardest to cook, and for someone who has never cooked more than a soft-boiled egg, those are immediately dismissed. After a couple of days of research, Draco settles on Harry’s favourite Italian meal - Chicken Alfredo. As far as the recipe goes, Draco finds it quite simple. And yet, after twenty minutes in the kitchen, the water for the pasta is boiling and spilling on the floor, Draco is cursing loudly and murmuring a healing spell for his burnt hand, and the chicken is lying half-cut on the cutting board. Things definitely don’t go as planned.

Ten more minutes later, Draco finally manages to get everything under control and cooking as it should. Of course, we shouldn’t forget to mention that in the middle of the mess, Draco forgot to season the now-cooking chicken. Time flies quickly while Draco whirls around the kitchen and tries to prepare everything he has set himself to do, and soon the sound of the Floo reaches his ears.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Draco curses under his breath when he realizes that it’s already seven p.m. and Harry is right on time. The table isn’t even set yet, and Draco has only started with dessert. Not to mention that the Chicken Alfredo barely looks like the one he ate in Italy all those years ago.

“Draco?” Harry calls out, excitement evident in his tone. Draco can’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s giddiness.

“In the kitchen!” He replies and two seconds later, Harry enters the kitchen. He is dressed in dark blue jeans that tightly fit his muscular legs and a wine red T-shirt that makes his green eyes shine with life. His hair is a mess like always, but Draco loves it that way. Harry greets him with a bright smile and Draco’s stomach flutters as if he was freshly infatuated with Harry and not in love with him for the last four months.

“Hey,” Draco replies as Harry approaches him and pecks him on the lips.

“It smells good. I’m starving, is the food ready?”

“The main course is. I’m still working on the dessert.”

Harry grins and goes to sit down at the table. “Well, I’ll just wait for you to finish, then.”

Draco chuckles and focuses on the ingredients in front of him. The dessert is easier than the Chicken Alfredo but a nervous knot forms in Draco’s stomach nonetheless. Harry will realize that Draco has lied about his skills, which isn’t good. Since the beginning, when they still had their demons from the past hunting them, both agreed that the relationship is going to be based on absolute truth and trust. And Draco has stuck to their agreement firmly. Except when it came to this white lie, that right now didn’t seem so small.

As Harry chatters about his day, Draco finishes the dessert and serves Harry the Chicken Alfredo. Even though it hasn’t turned out as it should, at least Draco knew how to make it look presentable.

“Did you make my favourite?” Harry asks enthusiastically, and Draco chuckles nervously.

“Yeah, at least I tried...” he responds, and Harry raises his left eyebrow in question. “Just try it and then I’ll explain.”

“Okay.” Harry tries it, and for a second the smile is replaced by a grimace. Draco’s keen eyes notice that and dread immediately settles in Draco. A second later, Draco is blurting out an apology and rambling out the truth behind his cooking skills. By the end of his explanation, he is on the verge of tears as the fear of ruining this spreads through him. His eyes are cast downwards on his plate as he is terrified of seeing Harry’s disappointment in him. More than anger, Draco is scared of disappointing the man in front of him.

Everything is quiet once Draco stops talking. Instead of saying something, Harry stands up and steps towards Draco. Draco flinches, expecting a slap due to his father's rough discipline in his younger years, when Harry lays his hand on Draco’s shoulder.

“Draco,” Harry says quietly. “It’s alright. I’m not angry.”

At those words, Draco crumbles and starts crying. He shifts in his seat and buries his head in Harry’s stomach. Harry wraps his arms around Draco and smiles softly, even though Draco can’t see him. His shirt is getting soaked by Draco’s tears but he doesn’t mind.

“Can I tell you the truth?” Harry enquires, and Draco nods. “I kind of knew you don’t know how to cook. I never said anything because it has been amusing, listening to you speaking about something you clearly don’t have any idea about. Thinking about it, I realize leading you on was obviously a wrong thing to do, since this scared you so much.”

Draco gulps down a sob and lifts his head up to look at his boyfriend. “You knew?” Harry nods and blushes, embarrassed. “So, you’re really not angry?”

“No, Draco. Of course, I’m not angry. I actually appreciate you trying to prepare this meal for me. And it’s not even half bad for your first time.”

Draco stands up and hugs Harry, relieved that this isn’t the end. “I love you,” he mumbles and Harry’s breath hitches. This is the first time Draco has said those words, even though both of them knew about his feelings for a while now.

“Oh, Draco. I love you too,” he breathes out and hugs him tighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can now find me on tumblr! I go by as @dracodormit


End file.
